Give Me a Beat!
by LeeAnnTheAmazing
Summary: Song drabbles from a little game randomly stolen from some person. IT'S GAY! 8D


I don't know… I saw this, and so wanted to do it. I already feel horrible about putting this here, and I just hope nobody yells at me. But, you know, here we go.

Rules

1. Pick out a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Johnny and Edgar are up first.

* * *

1.Me Voy by Julieta Venegas (3:07)

(This song is Spanish, so give me some credit.)

Johnny had never been out on a boat before, but it was actually kind of nice. The waves sounded relaxing, and the sun wasn't even too bright. The breeze smelled like salt, and it made Johnny's nose twitch. The birds flew overhead, and the fish swam underneath. Everything was actually… nice.

Except for the man vomiting over the side sitting next to him.

Had he known Edgar were seasick, he wouldn't have come. Alas, he'd have to put up with the man for now.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," Edgar mumbled, bringing Johnny in from thought. Johnny waved a hand, and mumbled something about him seeing worse before.

"I thought it wouldn't be so rough today… Sorry."

"Don't be. Have some water." He picked the bottle he'd been drinking from up, and handed it to the other who needed it more. Edgar smiled at him and took the bottle.

"Thank you."

"Just don't get vomit in it."

(Please excuse my lack of creative juices.)

&

2. I Feel So by Boxcarracers (3:35)

(I already have another character matched with this song, so this is going to be hard…)

The world SUCKED. Everyone who had ever lived just SUCKED, and they even knew it. They stilled walked around like they knew everything and it made him sick. Not literately, but it did make Johnny want to rip his heart out and beat somebody with it. And at the same time, he felt so horribly confused.

Why was he different?

"Nny, you're giving me a bruise."

Johnny let go of Edgar's wrist, and gave the other a lost look. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV, and it wasn't even a good show.

"Why do people suck?"

"Because blowing is too hard."

Edgar normally didn't get away with such talk, but Johnny was tired. He was tired of people, and of voices. He was tired of Hell and Heaven and anything in between. He was tired of death, and of living. He was tired of everything.

"Didn't we watch this episode yesterday?"

Johnny sighed, leaning more against Edgar.

"Yes, but it just makes it twice as enjoyable."

"Good thinking."

The only thing he wasn't tired of was probably Edgar.

(Ha, Fail)

&

3. Thinking Of You by ATC (3:44)

(OH GOD KILL ME)

Why'd he die? He didn't have to die… He didn't even do anything.

_He died because you killed him._

"It doesn't matter… He's dead… And now I can't stop thinking about it."

_Why not call him?_

"He's dead."

_Doesn't mean you can't try._

Johnny fought with this logic for only a moment before picking up the phone. He dialed a few random numbers and pretended it was Edgar's, seeing as how he didn't know the man's actual number. It rang; one, twice, three times.

"Hello?"

"Is Edgar there?"

"Uhm… who?"

"Edgar."

"I'm afraid nobody lives here with that name."

"I know, but is he there?"

The other person hung up, and Johnny frowned.

_They were rude, forget it._

"I wish… I wish I hadn't killed him."

_In a way he's still here._

"The blood."

Johnny left the living room in favor of downstairs. He shuffled to the room containing the wall, and slipped down to lean against the bloody surface.

"Fucking come back, Edgar."

(I'm sorry, I was getting nothing from that song so I just wrote something.)

&

4. Follow Me by Breaking Benjamin (3:17)

(-snicker-)

The end of the world was finally happening. Fire filled the cities, and the air was clouded with horrible black smog. Nobody was safe, and there was no escape. Most people were just running through the streets. Including the two main people Heaven and Hell were looking for.

"Edgar, fucking run faster!"

Edgar stumbled, and looked around franticly for where Johnny's back had gone. He'd been following it, but had fallen behind and bumped into somebody.

"Johnny? Nny! Where'd you go?"

"I'm here, just keep running! I'll follow you!"

Edgar turned onto a nearby street and ran for his life. It only took a few minutes before Johnny was suddenly beside him.

"Fuck, Johnny, why are they here?"

"They want to take us back. You to Heaven and me to Hell."

Edgar's breath caught in his throat, and almost tripped again.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I know," Johnny mumbled, turning to flash him a smirk. "I'd kill you if you did."

(I DON'T EVEN KNOW)

&

5. Bonecrusher by Senses Fail (2:33)

(Never even listened to this song)

Johnny wavered on the top of the roof, and looked out over the city below him. He was standing on the very edge of the side, with his arms outstretched as though he were diving into a pool. Behind him Edgar watched idly, and wondered when they would go inside.

"It's cold," he complained, getting more frightened every second Johnny stood there.

"I'm about to jump and that's all you can think about?"

"You won't jump… You never jump."

"How do you know?"

Edgar took a step closer to the edge, and lifted a hand for Johnny to take.

"I'd be too lonely without you."

Johnny turned to glare at him, but took his hand. He stepped down and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You'd find some whore or something…"

"But she wouldn't be able to kiss as well as you."

"True," Johnny laughed, leaning up to indeed do just that.

(Sorry, lost it there at the end. I PHAIL at writing.)

&

6. Ode to Serotonin by Nightmare of You (2:15)

(This is such a boyband. XD)

The bed was so soft. How was it so soft? Even when Johnny was asleep, he'd been subconsciously thinking about how soft it was. It was way softer than anything he'd slept on before.

"Are you even trying to sleep over there?"

"What?"

"You're mumbling."

Johnny rolled over in Edgar's arms, and looked at the man face-to-face.

"I don't mumble in my sleep."

"Yes, you do, but you weren't even sleeping."

"I'm trying."

Edgar sighed, closing his eyes as though he were disappointed. Johnny felt his fingers tap little beats on the other's bare chest, and tried to catch himself if he were mumbling.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Your mattress is too soft…"

"For the love of…"

(FOR THE LOVE OF SOAP.)

&

7. The Red by Chevelle (3:58)

(Never heard this song, but I like it.)

His hands were shaking. Why were his hands shaking? He was just trying to get a hold on the fucking gun and his hands wouldn't stop fucking shaking! WHY WERE THEY SHAKING?

"Nny… please, put the gun down and just sit down."

"No."

"Johnny…"

But Johnny wasn't listening. He was staring at the floor, but mainly at Edgar's shoes. Everytime the man took a step forward, Johnny would step back. He wanted the gun. He couldn't have the gun. That gun was Johnny's fucking gun.

"You can't have it."

"Have what? I just want you to put the gun down."

"No."

He could shoot himself if he damn well pleased.

"Johnny, please put the gun down."

"I've done it before, it's easy."

"You're shaking."

Fuck.

Johnny suddenly dropped the gun, and almost tumbled to the floor. Edgar was there to catch him, though, and was instantly hugging him tightly. Johnny didn't even feel him; he was staring at the blood on the floor. It was so red.

"Red's a pretty color."

(Ugh, my eyes.)

&

8. The Fortunate by Cartel (2:53)

(Oh man, the memories.)

Driving was nice. Driving gave him something to do. The radio was on, and the wind was blowing. He was free.

"How fortunate," Edgar's voice cut into his freedom, and for the sixteen-billionth time that day, Johnny wanted to backhand him.

"What?" Johnny forced through his teeth.

"There's a quickstop up ahead. We can get you some cherry doom or something."

And, again, for the sixteen-billionth time that day, Johnny decided not to backhand Edgar.

"Yeah, that is fortunate."

He pulled over to the exit, and felt himself smiling. When Edgar looked over he noticed.

"What?"

"You are so fucking lucky I love you."

(SO FORTUNATE AM I)

&

9. Augen Auf by Oomph! (3:34)

(OH GOD, THE SWAN!!)

"I can't see you."

"I'm here."

"Where?"

"Here," a hand gripped his wrist; he jumped.

"Don't be afraid…"

"I'm not. Why'd the lights go out?"

"You're afraid."

"No, I'm not. Why did the lights go out?"

"It's raining, can't you hear it?"

"Oh…"

The hand on his wrist slid up his arm, and he soon felt a body pressed against his own. He wrapped his arms around the other and looked to the window. Lightening lit up the sky for seconds, and he could see children running around outside in the rain. They looked happy, and carefree.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not…"

The body pushed closer, and he could feel his heart speed up. He wanted to be outside, running around in the rain with glee. But the warmth from the body was nice.

"I can't see you…"

(I actually really like that one...)

&

10.Night Drive by The All-Amercian Rejects(3:25)

(I am so tired by this point.)

"It's four in the morning, WHY are we going to the store?"

"I'm thirsty," Johnny explained calmly, drawing it out like Edgar should know.

"I know."

"Then don't ask."

Edgar felt the wind in his hair; his eyes closed. He didn't even see when they pasted the store and continued driving.

"What are you going to get?"

Johnny gripped the wheel tightly, and looked around for a better looking road.

"Something to drink."

"What kind of drink?"

"I don't know; liquid!" he cried, annoyed.

Edgar raised his hands in defense, waving them a bit to calm Johnny down. It was then he noticed they were way off course.

"Johnny…"

"Shut up."

Edgar sighed, and looked out the window as they passed silently on the high-way. No other cars were around, and the pavement was barely lit. Edgar found it peaceful; until there were police sirens behind them.

"Johnny…"

"Fuck."

(THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT)

* * *

I don't own either the people or the songs, so don't ask me if I do. I might do more of these if I feel like it...


End file.
